Tortured 2 death
by dragonqueenc
Summary: A new game that was given to Mandarin has now put them all in grave danger
1. Start with fear

Me: I've got all of the new Relient K songs stuck in my head + I'm listening to them, so…here you go.

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom. The sun was shining, the kids were playing with frisbees in the park, and the moms were watching. Until a certain orange monkey, Mandarin, walked through the park with his wife Hua. Everyone has gotten use to Mandarin being back on Shuggazoom even some kids asked if he wanted to play with them, he said no for today was a special day. His anniversary.

He had made them a little picnic lunch under an oak in the park, and they were enjoying each others company. A cloud or two rolled in front of the sun, but no one seamed to notice, until it started to rain. Everyone ran for cover, in Mandarin and Huas' case, flew over there. When they made it to the Super Robot they made a mad dash inside.

There was Antauri sitting on a meditation pillow, Nova was playing with Sprx against Chiro and Otto in video games, they were winning. And Gibson was working on a new experiment.

Soon everyone got bored; well that is everyone but Antauri. Nova, Hua. Mandarin, Sprx, Chiro, and Otto have been playing video games for five hours strait. "We need a new video game!" Chiro complained. Mandarin thought about this. He ran up to his room and shut the door. He walked over to a trunk and opened it. Inside was a photo album, a pack of gum, some warm Sprites, six books with each Robot Monkeys color on it, and a white case that appeared to be flipped over. He grabbed the case and ran back down.

He appeared back down after about five minuets. "What cha got there?" Sprx asked. Mandarin flipped it over and a title, that looked like it was written in black permanent marker, appeared to have read _Tortured 2 Death _"A new video game." Mandarin answered. "Yes! We can finally play a new one!" Otto yelled.

Antauri and Gibson walked over and looked at the title. Out of no where Dark Wing and Light Wing appeared. "What is this about a new game?" Dark Wing asked.

They all had a controller; it was a PS2 game so they had PS2 controllers. They turned it on, and after about two minutes it started. Every one was a beginner, but they were all human.

Novas' player had Pink eyes, long yellow hair, a yellow tank top, ripped-at-the-knees blue jeans, and yellow sandals.

Sprxs' player had red spiky hair, black eyes, red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Chiros' player looked like him in human form, but he had his scarf and mask.

Ottos' player had long green hair put in a pony tail, black eyes, a green shirt, bleached blue jeans, and white shoes.

Gibsons' player had spiky blue hair, black eyes, blue jeans, a blue shirt, and black shoes.

Antauris' player had black skin, long silver hair, black shirt, black shirt, royal blue eyes, and white shoes.

Jinmays' player looked like her, but her dress was pink.

Mandarins' player had black eyes with an orange pupil, messy orange hair, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Huas' player had messy spiky tan hair, a pink tank top, bleached-at-the-knees blue jeans, pink sandals, and light brown eyes.

Dark Wings' player had spiky black hair with blue streaks, Dark blue blue jeans, a black shirt, blue eyes, and black shoes.

Light Wings' player had long white hair with blue highlights, a blue tank top, a blue mini skirt, blue eyes, and blue high heels.

They started in a forest clearing and they keep walking, until they came upon a white light. A white light appeared behind them and every thing was blank.

Light Wing opened her eyes and she saw a forest. Next to her was a man about twenty years old with jeans, black hair with blue streaks, and black shoes. She shook him awake, and he screamed. Everyone woke up.

"We're in the game"

Me: What do you think?


	2. Mac, the game keeper

Me: This shows how Mandarin got the game.

An orange monkey, know as Mandarin who was feared by everyone is now a big hero running from his old fan girls.

"_I forgot how much I hated fan girls" _he thought to himself as he keeps running. He finally saw a place that the only girl that would _ever _go in there was basically every girl on the hyper force. The haunted house. He wasn't here when it was made, but it was the very hiding place for all the hyper force to hide from annoying fan girls/boys. He practically flew in through the door. What he didn't know was that a black monkey with white eyes was shaking in the corner. He walked in and sat down in one of the cars. The little black monkey sat up and watched. Mandarin felt eyes burning into his back. He turned around until he found the little black monkey.

"Who are you?" Mandarin asked it. "I'm Mac" he replied. "Why are you here?" Mandarin asked. "You could say I'm attached to this place" he said. "You must really like it here to say that". Mac just shrugged.

Mandarin peeked outside. They were gone…or at least they appeared to be. "Well I guess I should get going" Mandarin spoke as he stood up. "Wait! Would you like a new video game?" Mac asked. "Sure" Mac stood up and he reviled a little case with the name _Tortured Too Death _in what appeared to be permanent marker. "What's it about?" Mandarin asked as he took it. "It's about trying to stay alive, you know; kinda like a medieval Survivor." He replied. "Thanks" Mandarin said as he jogged out. Macs' eyes glowed red and he smirked.

_You shouldn't have done that_

"Why wouldn't I?" Mac asked out loud

_Because, he's innocent and you'll feel guilty. _

"I've done this like…fifty times, and never felt guilty. Besides, one more and I'm outa here" Mac said and he disappeared.


	3. Death

**Me: I'm back! And I have two words for you! School Sucks! **

**D.Wing: I for one like that schools back!**

**Me: Just because I'm stuck at school and you get alone time!**

**D.Wing: Yep!**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

The rest of the hyper force sat up and looked around. Their envourment was a forest with lots of earthly sents.

"What's in the game?" Sprx asked, Mandarin looked up at him and replied "I have no clue"

_Twing!_

a sickly thump was heard, and everyone looked in horror at the bloodyed body. "Chiro!" Antauri screamed as he ran to his body. A groan was heard and Chiro slowly opened his eyes. "Antauri?" Antauri looked at him with tears streaming down his eyes. "I'm sorry, Antauri...I'm sorry" And with that Chiro made one last shakey breath and fell limp. "Chiro!" Antauri screamed as he broke down into tears. Everyone looked in shock at the boys limp form.

"Antauri" Hua started to move towered him but he knocked her down. "He's dead..." Otto stated. "No!No! HE'S NOT!" Antauri screamed.

_Twing!_

Antauri fell down limp as Chiro. "Antauri!" everyone screamed. A arrow was sticking out of his back.

"Run!" Mandarin screamed and they ran for it.

_Twing! Twing!_

Two more sickly thumps were heard. Nova moved her head around and saw Otto and Gibson with arrows sticking out of their backs. "Otto!" She screamed and she stopped and turned around. Sprx stopped and looked back "Gibson!" He screamed and ran after her. Dark Wing turned around and grabbed both of them by their scruffs and drug them as fast as he could.

They ran and ran and they lost Jin-May along the way, but they kept running with tears streaming down thier eyes. They ran until they suddenly stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Nova asked. Mandarin looked back and saw a bunch of archers running toward them. "There's a cliff, there is water running down to the right. The archers are coming, we can either chance it with the river or we can stay here and-" but he was cut off with Sprx and Nova jumping in. Light Wing and Dark Wing were next and Hua grabbed her hubbies' hand and they both fell into the rushing river.

They spit water out and attempted to open their eyes, but the water was making it impossable to. Sprx grabbed onto a rock and grabbed Nova's arm who everyone else grabbed on making a chain. But the water was too strong and everyone ended up flowing down a water fall. Screams filled the air as everyone was tossed over the side like rag dolls.

Sprx came out first and coughed out water. Mandarin, Dark Wing, and Nova dragged themselfs up. "Where's Hua?" Mandarin asked looking around for his wife. "And Light Wing?" Dark Wing asked. THey looked into the little pool and didn't see them, no air bubbles...in other words they were gone. "No! They can't be gone!" They shouted." Nova and Sprx walked over to them in attemps to comfort them, but unfortunaltly the archers were back.

_Twing!_

The all so familair sickening thud was heard and everyone looked and saw Dark Wing with three arrows in his back. His black fur covered in sticky blood. "Dark Wing!" They shouted.

_Twing!_

They made a run for it and ended up at the front gate of a castle. They looked around and knocked. The doors suddenly opened and they walked in as soon as their feet were past the door the doors closed shut. Nova ran over and banged on it but it didn''t open. She took a step back and a brick sunk into the ground.

_Twing! Twing! Twing!_

Nova fell to her kness and fell forward and three arrows were creeping out of her back. "Nova!" Sprx screamed and attempted to run to her, but Mandarin grabbed him and yelled "No! You'll be killed to!" "I don't care!" Sprx replied and ran to Nova and picked her up.

_Twing!_

Sprx fell on top of her and a single arrow was stuck into his back, blood gushing out of his back. "Sprx!" Mandarin screeched. A evil chuckle was hurd. Mandarin looked around and his eyes fell apon a black robot monkey with red eyes. "You!" He screamed. The monkey chuckled, "yes it is I! Mac! I ticked you into that video game, which just left your loved ones to thier death!" He chucked somemore "Tell me, how does it feel to be responsable for your friends deaths?" Mandarin screamed and ran at Mac with his soward. Mac drew one out and they fought onto some stairs and fought up to one of the towers and below the tower was a rushing sea. Mandarin punched Mac over the edge. The monkeys' scrames echoed, forever reminding of the dead that was done that day. Mandarin ran out of the castle and onto the baech. He saw a black lump of fur and ran over to it. The black lump of a monkey lifted his head up and opened his eyes to revile that they were orange. "What, what happened?" The monkey asked. Mandarin looked at him and said "You were possesed by a evil to were you killled everyone in this game. Mac looked at him and had sadness all over them. "Your friends are not dead, they are still alive. All you have to do is say 'home, I want to go back'" Mandarin clossed his eyes and said "Home, I want to go back" When he opened his eyes he was home.

(one day later)

Mandarin heard a knock on the door and awnsered it to see a Black robot monkey with orange eyes. "You!" Mandarin said and took out his sowred. "Wait! I just wanted to say I'm terrably sorry! I was possesed!" Mandarin put his sowrd down and looked at him and grinned. "To pay for what you did I sentence you to!...join the hyper force" Mac looked at him with joy in his eyes "Really!" Mandarin nodded and Mac hugged him. Mandarin showed him to everyone and told them his story. Chiro looked around at the team after the stroy was over and asked "So, do you think he can join?" Everyone nodded. Mac beamed at everyone.

(Five months later)

Everyone was doing what you would normally see them doing...until a knock was heard and Mandarin awnsered it. A girl stood there and smiled at him "Hi Manny!" Madarin glared at her "I thought I told you never call me that!" The girl just egnored him and walked inside.

Mac looked at the girl in a love struck way "Who's she?" He asked as he stared at her with love struck eyes. Dark WIng loked at her and said "Who she? Thats just-

**Me: Cliffy!**

**L.Wing: Can you guess who the girl is?**


	4. Matt&Dragon

**Me: Last Chappie!**

**L.Wing Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

"That's just Dragonqueenc, but if you vaulue your life call her Dragon" Dark Wing replied. Mac nodded and stared at her. Dragon turned around and saw Mac, and walked over. She bent down at Macs' level and held out her hand "Hi, I'm Dragon, who are you?" She asked. Mac grabbed her hand and as he did that a white smoke surrounded him, and as it cleared in Macs' place was a human with green eyes, black spikey hair, black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "I'm...Matt" He awnsered. Dragon looked up at him and as she stood up she thought _"Wow, he's hot!" _"Um, nice to meet you Matt! I'm in and out of here day in and day out." Dragon said. "And I wish she would just stay out!" Dark Wing joked. Dragon pulled out a metal bat from no where and wa ked Dark Wing with it. "Och! Dragon!" He yelled. Dragon shrugged and walked over to Light Wing, Nova, and Hua. "Wow, she's amazing!" Matt said in a dreamy voice. "Yeah I know ri-Wait, you like her don't you?" Dark WIng said with a all-so-knowing smile on his face. "No" Matt said in a-I'm-so-busted voice. "Yes, you are and I swear I'll get you two together!" Dark Wing vowed. "Nice try, dude" Matt said.

* * *

**Me: The End!**

**L.Wing: Review!**


End file.
